Red vs. Blue: Season 15
Red vs. Blue: Season 15 is a machinima/animated web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. The season was first announced after the end of Season 13 alongside Season 14. The season premiered on April 2, 2017Season airdateJoe's announcementRvB: The Complete, Unabriged Story of Red vs. Blue. Abridged., for Rooster Teeth FIRST members. Series creator Burnie Burns initially stated that a new writer-director will be taking over from Miles Luna, who directed The Chorus Trilogy and contributed to Season 14''http://ew.com/movies/2017/01/30/rwby-film-movie-rooster-teeth/. It was later confirmed that Joe Nicolosi, who wrote the Season 14 episode ''The Brick Gulch Chronicles, will be writing and directing this season.http://roosterteeth.com/post/51293860 It is the fifteenth full season of Red vs. Blue. SynopsisRvB15 Synopsis The award-winning, longest-running web series Red vs Blue returns with a vengeance with Red vs Blue Season 15 . A series of violent attacks across human space has people demanding answers. Who are these Reds and Blues? And why are they so bloody ruthless? One reporter sets out to uncover the truth, determined to find out why the once beloved Reds and Blues have turned so malicious, taking her on a galaxy-spanning adventure filled with many twists and turns. Characters Interstellar Daily *Dylan Andrews (6 episodes) *Jax Jonez (5 episodes) *Carlos Trabka (2 episodes; voice only) *Frank (1 episode) *James Adler (1 episode; voice only) Blood Gulch Crew *Caboose (3 episodes) *Sarge (2 episodes) *Grif (2 episodes) *Simmons (2 episodes) *Donut (2 episodes) *Lopez (2 episodes) *Tucker (2 episodes) *Washington (2 episodes) *Carolina (2 episodes) *Sister (1 episode) *Alpha/Epsilon (1 episode; recording only) Chorus *Kimball (1 episode) *Dr. Grey (1 episode) *Smith (1 episode) *Bitters (1 episode) *Palomo (1 episode) *Jensen (1 episode) *Santa (1 episode) UNSC *Vargas (1 episode) *Unnamed Botanist (1 episode) *McCready (1 episode) *UNSC Police (1 episode) Others *Impostor Reds and Blues (2 episodes) *FOTUS Soldier (2 episodes) *V.I.C. (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes The Complete, Unabridged Story of Red vs Blue. Abridged. *''Main Article'': The Complete, Unabridged Story of Red vs Blue. Abridged. *''Airdate'': March 24th, 2017 On April 1, 2003, five friends unleashed a sci-fi comedy epic known as Red vs. Blue. It took the internet by storm. Fast-forward fourteen seasons and countless "Bow Chicka Bow Wows", the longest running web series presents its biggest season yet. Catch up on all fourteen seasons, and don't miss Season 15, premiering April 2 on Rooster Teeth FIRST. Trivia *This season was confirmed two seasons in advance, a first for the series. This is likely due to Season 14 being an anthology rather than a continuation of the story. **Miles Luna has mentioned that this season would not continue directly after Season 13, likely indicating that there will be a time jump. This was proven true with the season taking place approximately ten months after the events of Season 13. *The season's synopsis is extremely similar to the storyline of the Halo 5 audio series, Hunt the Truth, in that a new reporter character must investigate the protagonists. *The idea of a reporter character investigating the Reds and Blues is not a new one for the series. While Season 2 was in very early development, the character of Doc was originally conceived as a reporter/ journalist. This is mentioned on the Season 2 DVD commentary. *With the move to the Halo 5 engine, the Reds and Blues now wear the full Mark VI armor (with the exception of Caboose's Mark V Delta helmet), after wearing the Mark VI armor with a Stalker Torso during the footage filmed in the Halo 4 engine previously. References External Links *[http://roosterteeth.com Red vs. Blue Official Site] *''Red vs. Blue'' Wikipedia Page Trailer Category:Season 15 Category:Series